A Second Chance
by LDT5413
Summary: Sasha Belov is getting married, but is it to the right person? Watch as he's forced to face one of the hardest decisions he's ever had to make.


**AN: Okay I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I've been working on this for awhile. I don't think it's my best writing, but I just wanted to get it out. Also check out Love and Sacrifice and the deleted scenes that go with it. I just updated both in the last few days. If you do leave a review as well as one for this one. **

As Payson stepped foot in the church she felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter their wings. As she met the eyes of her childhood friends and team mates from the Olympics, she could see the pity in Lauren's gaze, the sympathy in Kaylie's, the sorrow in Emily and Kelly's, and the protectiveness in Austin's. As they all came together for the wedding of Summer Van Horne and Sasha Belov it felt like a happy occasion for most, but for those select few it felt like a death sentence. Payson glanced briefly around the church at the decorations that Summer had in place. She cringed at the big dark roses knowing that Sasha would as well when he saw them. He was more of an orchids or lilies kind of groom. As she glanced around the candle lit sanctuary she couldn't help, but envision herself as the one marrying Sasha. At the realization of her dream going down in flames, she tried to suppress the hurt and the heartbreak, but she was finding it almost impossible.

She made her way to her seat in-between Emily and Austin. Austin glanced down with a sympathetic expression on his face. He wrapped his arm around Payson's shoulders before he tucked her into his side.

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Whatever happens today it was meant to be. Whether he goes through with this wedding or not the outcome is already fated."

Payson glanced up with tears in her eyes as she felt her heart break into a million pieces. "Whatever happens today I know my dreams are shattered. Austin look around you for about two seconds. Sasha isn't the type of man to plan a wedding and go through with it unless he loved the person because he hates planning and flowers and decorations. Trust me, he wants to marry Summer, he loves Summer." Payson glanced down at the floor before meeting Austin's gaze again and whispering her next few words. "He could never love me the way I love him."

Austin glanced at Payson with a frown. "It's not over Payson until the fat lady sings or in this case the minister says 'I now pronounce you man and wife'."

Payson shakes her head as she glances straight ahead and instantly regrets it. She comes face to face with Sasha staring back at her with an odd expression engraved in his features. She takes the time to admire him in his black tux. She smiles softly before nodding her approval and her smiles widens when he smiles softly back. She bites her lip as Sasha makes his way over to her. His eyes rake over her form and she sees something spark in his eyes that makes her shiver. His voice is like a soothing balm for a burn when he speaks to them.

"I'm glad you guys could make it. Summer was wanting everyone and their brother here. It's good to see you guys again." He reaches over and brings Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly into a hug as if he's welcoming back old friends. He turns to Austin and shakes his hand before turning to Payson. He slowly wraps Payson in an embrace that lasts far too long for the average person. He kisses her forehead before pulling back and staring in Payson's sorrowful eyes. His voice is low as if he's trying to heal her wounded heart. "It means a lot to me that you're here for me Payson. It wouldn't be the same without you. I. . .can breathe a little easier knowing you're here."

Payson smiles and nods trying desperately to clear the pain in her voice. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Sasha. I'm just glad that you found someone who _can _love you and who does understand you."

Sasha smiles softly before shaking his head and murmuring to her softly. "Well I found that person long before I found Summer." Sasha glances at the high ceiling of the church before looking back at Payson and his former gymnasts with a smile. "Oh well. . .time moves on and things work out for the best I guess, but Payson I just wanted you to know that-."

Sasha is cut off by a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and comes face to face with Kim Keeler. He hugs her briefly before nodding. "Kim, I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here? I mean not that I'm trying to toss you out or anything."

Kim laughs before shaking her head. "Well Summer invited me and well. . .I couldn't miss your wedding Sasha, I consider you family. Not only that I wanted to say congratulations face to face."

Sasha forces a smile as he nods. "Thanks Kim as I was telling Payson, it means a lot that you're here." He chooses to ignore her questioning look at the mention of Payson as he glances at his watch. He looks back at Payson one last time before nodding. "It's almost time for the...ceremony to start. I guess I better get up there."

Kim pats his shoulder before glancing between Sasha and Payson. She turns back to tell Sasha good luck, but meets empty space. She takes her seat in the row in front of Payson, Austin, and Emily and can't help, but notice her daughters sad expression. She also can't help, but overhear Austin's mumbled plans of some diversion.

Austin knows that with what he just witnessed between his best friend and former coach he has to intervene. He knows that to let this wedding happen would be a mockery in the name of love as corny as it sounded. He debates telling Payson of his plans, but decides against it. He glances at Kaylie and Kelly in front of him and smirks. Kelly and Kaylie shake their heads before leaning towards him. Kaylie's voice breaks through his mind.

Kaylie's voice is a harsh whisper, but dictates volumes of the threat hanging in the air. "Austin Lucas, if you do anything to ruin this wedding, I will never forgive you. Not only that if you do, do anything you'll not only embarrass yourself, but Payson to, so don't even try anything."

Austin just shrugs as he turns to Payson. "So you wanna bust out the popcorn now or later Pay? Cuz I gotta feeling this is going to be one memorable spectacle. A circus even."

Payson just smiles and shakes her head. "I'm just going to watch a friend of mine marry the woman he loves and then at the reception I'll eat lots of ice cream and cake."

Everyone in hearing distance rolled there eyes and sat down just as the music began to flow from the pianist. Payson didn't watch the flower girl, the ring barrier, the groomsmen, or the bridesmaids. Instead her eyes were locked on Sasha's. As everyone stood as one to welcome the bride, Sasha's eyes never wavered from Payson's, even when he should have been watching his bride float gracefully down the isle. Payson heard Austin chuckle under his breath as he watched the whole scene play out. As they sat down, Austin leaned forward as if he was waiting for something to happen. When Austin pulled out his phone and turned up the volume Payson didn't think anything of it. As the minister droned on and on about love and the true meaning of marriage Payson thought of all the reasons this was wrong and why it shouldn't happen. For Sasha's happiness she stayed silent and in the shadows. As the church was silent with baited breath waiting for someone to object to the union Austin's phone shattered the silence and everyone in the audience and wedding party turned to the source of the noise. Payson sunk down in her seat as Sasha's bright eyes met hers.

When Austin stood he walked politely down the isle, but stopped at the double doors. He turned towards Summer and Sasha before glancing at Payson briefly. He nodded before turning back to the bride and groom. He took a deep breath preparing himself for his well planned out speech and glanced at Payson's tortured expression and knew that he had to go through with this. With a sure and confident voice that could only belong to Austin Tucker, he began.

"Actually I object. I object on so many levels. If you want I could give you reasons why Summer and Sasha don't belong together, but I'm not going to do that. In fact everyone here, well almost everyone here, would say that I'm a big idiot for interrupting this lovey gathering. The thing is Summer is good for Sasha, but she isn't _right _for Sasha." He took a glance at Sasha and felt relieved when he looked relieved himself. "My old gymnastics coach, no pun intended Sasha, once told me that a relationship between an athlete and their coach was one of the most intimate and trusting relationships you could have. He said that those relationships had the type of bond and connection that couldn't be broken or changed. The two people build each other up and work together and compliment each other making everything simply better. I'm sorry, but Summer doesn't do that for Sasha. Summer doesn't ignite the fire in Sasha's eyes like. . .gymnastics does. Summer doesn't love Sasha the way. . .the way a bride should love her groom. They say that love is patient and kind, but I say and I know that love is begging a rebel coach to stay and take a job he didn't want; love is tearing down a power gymnast and making that same gymnast into an artistic one; love is leaving and giving up their career so the one person they ever truly loved can achieve their dreams; and love is flying all the way to Romania to find it again when it was lost. Sasha, if you can look Summer in the eyes and promise to be with her forever and never once think of. . .the past and the what if's then by all means, marry Summer Van Horne. I think most everyone in this room is thinking this wedding should happen, but really, should it? I don't think it should, not when you're heart belongs to someone else entirely."

Once he was done talking the church was silent. He glanced around the lavishly decorated church and and smiled awkwardly. He bit his lip before nodding and stalking out of the church and towards his car. He smirked to himself when he heard the oak doors of the church being shoved open. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he turned around only to be faced with an upset Payson. The smack she delivered to his face caused several onlookers from the people filling out of the ceremony.

"Why in the hell did you do that?"

Austin rubbed a hand on his now tender jaw before rolling his eyes. "Well Payson, it's quite simple really."

Austin watched as Payson bit her lip and tried to swallow back tears. She placed her hands on her hips before narrowing her eyes. "You know that I gave up on _that dream _years ago."

Austin scoffed before rolling his eyes. "Just because you gave up on the dream doesn't mean you don't have it anymore."

Payson turned away from her best friend to hide her pain, but spoke anyway. "You not only embarrassed yourself, but you embarrassed Sasha and Summer to."

Payson heard a scoff behind her. "Please. Sasha was just hoping and praying someone would object. Figured you would have noticed, but given your feelings on this whole wedding I can understand you not wanting to notice much of anything."

Austin bit his lip and reached out to touch her shoulder, but the sound of the double doors opening caused Payson to jerk away and run in the opposite direction. Austin moved to follow her, but decided against it when he saw that people were piling out of the church with somber expressions. He tried to feel sad, but the thought of no wedding caused a small spec of hope to flicker for his best friends. He looked at the ground and glanced back up at Kaylie, Emily, and Kelly and rolled his eyes.

"Someone had to do it and I figured that someone should have been me. I couldn't just stand by and watch the wrong woman take Sasha's last name, not when he loves someone else entirely."

Kelly laughed as her, Emily and Kaylie circled around Austin. All of them turned around when the heavy oak door slammed against the brick of the church. Austin smiled smugly as they watched Sasha make his way towards the parking lot. He stopped and his eyes scanned the surrounding area as if he was looking for someone. His eyes froze in their frantic search when they landed on Austin.

Sasha stalked over to the small group and eyed Austin before shoving his hands deep in the of his suit jacket. "Where is she?"

Kelly smirked knowing who Sasha was referring to. "If you mean you're rightful bride, she tore out of here about ten minutes ago and we're not sure where she went."

Sasha frowned and glanced around and spotted Mark and Kim standing with Becca. Before going to them he turned to Austin with a small smile. "Thanks Tucker."

Austin nodded his thanks before grinning. "I promise I won't do anything at your next wedding."

Sasha shook his head before going over to Kim. He breathed deep before meeting her eyes. He was surprised to see understanding in her eyes. He pushed the thought away as he approached and breathed the question that would change his life forever. "Where is she Kim? Please I have to know, I need to talk with her."

Kim smiled before shaking her head. "Where do you think she is? A place that only few people know about. If you love her like you say and like I know you do then you'll be able to figure it out."

Sasha racked his brain for the few possibilities and smiled when he figured out where she would go. He ran towards his truck and sped off towards the infamous Rock.

Austin grinned as he walked into the church where he stood his ground only a year ago and almost made an idiot out of himself. He took in the lilac colored orchids and light lilies strewn around the sanctuary. Once he found his seat he drummed his thumbs on the oak pew impatiently. As the soft music began to play he watched as the maid of honor and three brides maids floated down the isle in soft lilac dresses. He grinned as one of them passed him and winked. His attention was diverted when a single beat of silence passed towards the double doors. As the audience stood in unison Austin glanced at the front and smirked. The groom was transfixed by his bride and Austin had to smirk at him. As the bride floated down the isle Austin cocked an eyebrow as she passed him. Her smile she gave him was blinding and only one-tenth of what she gave her groom.

As she finally made it to the front of the church she glanced to her right and was met with familiar light eyes. As her hand was placed in her soon-to-be husband's she smiled up at him. When the preacher asked for objections her and Sasha smirked and looked pointedly at Austin in the crowd. Austin shrugged and smirked before shaking his head.

As Austin watched the ceremony he thought back to a little over a year ago and how glad he is that he followed his heart and did what was right. He smiled as his best friend finally fulfilled all of her dreams.


End file.
